powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary Catastros
Legendary Catastros is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. It features the debut of the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord (the combination of Mystic Phoenix and Catastros). Synopsis The Rangers learn the story of Koragg's magical horse - Catastros and how he was thought to be untamable. In a battle with Koragg, Nick gets lost in another dimension. Can he find a way to heal an injured Catastros and can his friends find a way to save him? Plot The teens were gathered around the crystal ball at Rootcore. Udonna: Gather round Rangers and hear the story of the beast stallion, whose strength was known across the land, the legendary Catastros. A ghostly horse leaped from the crystal ball and through the teens. The teens gasped. Udonna: Many have tried in vain, to break the mightiest creature of them all. But Catastros was stronger than a hundred men, and no one was able to harness his fierce some power. Udonna continued when the great battle of evil broke out, Koragg had captured Catastros, and Catastros has been loyal to Koragg every since. The teens were spooked by the story, even though Chip wanted to hear it again. The lights flickered off for a moment. When the lights came back on, Vida was holding Xander in her arms. Xander told her it was just because he wanted to make sure Vida was all right. Clare walks in, feeling refreshed after a rain storm. The teens laugh and giggle. Clare laughs along, although she doesn't realize they are laughing at her because she has whipped cream on her head. Madison finally tells her, and Clare panics, as she is allergic to whipped cream. Clare tells Nick the spell to correct it and he does. Meanwhile, in the underworld, Morticon wants to be free once more. Koragg tells him when the Rangers sent him back, they took back the megazord power. Necrolai overhears them and knows Koragg is lying. After Koragg leaves, Necrolai tells Morticon that Koragg still has the power. Morticon becomes furious and decides to teach Koragg a lesson. Morticon gives Necrolai a bow and sends her after Koragg. Necrolai is more than happy to do so. That night, Nick has a bad dream which starts with him on his bike and ends up with him riding Catastros. The following day, Nick arrives at Rock Porium late. Vida teases Nick that he was scared of the thunderstorm and couldn't sleep. The teens' morphers go off and they all leave, before Toby is even aware that they are gone. The teens soon spot Koragg in megazord form. The teens morph and form the Mystic Dragon. The Rangers battled Koragg, but Koragg soon has them on the ground and apart. Necrolai arrives unseen. Necrolai fires an arrow and it hits Koragg. Koragg becomes furious with Necrolai and decides to go after her, instead of the Rangers. Koragg casts a spell to leave. Red Mystic Titan leaps up and tries to stop Koragg from leaving. During the struggle, the Mystic Circle begins to lose it’s shape until finally, Centaurus Wolf Megazord suddenly defuses back into Koragg and Catastros, the latter of which, along with Red Mystic Titan, is drawn into the disrupted Magic Circle. Red Ranger lands in another dimension and demorphs, not knowing where he is. Nick tries to contact his friends, but he gets no response on his morpher. Nick is soon trying to outrun Catastros, who is also in the same dimension. Catastros chases Nick throughout the dimension. Meanwhile, Xander, Vida, Chip, and Madison raced inside Rootcore, calling out for Udonna. They tell Udonna what has happen, and Udonna tells them Nick tried to break the evil seal, and he was sent into another dimension, but she does not know which one. Vida, Chip, Madison, and Xander try the crystal ball, but the crystal ball shows them nothing. Chip, Madison, Xander, and Vida leave Rootcore and walk through the woods. Vida has a hard time with the idea that Nick is gone. The teens are dejected. Phineas overhears them talking about Nick and pops up in front of them. Phineas introduces himself to the teens and asks about Nick. They tell him what happened and Phineas believes they have given up on Nick. After listening to Phineas, the teens realize they can't give up on Nick. The teens leave to start finding Nick, and Madison thanks Phineas for his help. Phineas is thrilled to have made new friends. In the other dimension, Nick is in danger of being trampled by Catastros. However, instead of trampling Nick, Catastros lies down. Nick is about to run away, but realizes Catastros is hurt. Nick tries to use his wand to help heal Catastros, but nothing works. Meanwhile, at Rootcore, Xander and Chip try various spells on the crystal ball, trying to get the crystal ball to reveal where Nick is. None of the spells works. Vida finds out if you say the spell backwards, it would release Nick. The teens try desperately to remember what the spell was that Koragg had spoken. In the under world, Koragg is ready to tear Necrolai to pieces. Necrolai tells Koragg that she was only working on orders from Morticon. Koragg and Morticon battle until a reddish glow emerges from the hole in the ground. Both Morticon and Koragg did not want to upset the Master, so they stop battling. Koragg tells Morticon that he cannot give him the Rangers' combining power, because he has given it to another warrior. Koragg sends the warrior to draw out the Rangers. At Rootcore, the crystal ball shows the teens the monster. They get ready to go into battle, with all the pressure on Chip to try and said the spell backwards. The four Rangers arrive in the city and began to battle the monster. In the other dimension, Nick feels compassion for Catastros and tells him he wishes he could help him. Nick's morpher begins to glow. Nick tries the spell once more, and this time it works, and Catastros is healed. Nick climbs onto Catastros' back and they ride off together. Back in Briarwood, the four Rangers call for their Mystic Titans. Even with the Mystic Titans, the Rangers are knocked to the ground. Yellow Ranger remembers the spell and said it backwards correctly. A seal appears in the other dimension, and Nick and Catastros are free. Red Mystic Titan rides along the back of Catastros, much to the shock of Koragg. Red Mystic Titan and Catastros combine to make a zord. They battle the warrior and defeat it. Meanwhile, at Rootcore, Udonna watches the Rangers progress, pleased to see Catastros on the side of the Rangers. With the warrior defeated, the Rangers combining power is returned to them. The Rangers are thrilled, but their happiness is short-lived, as Catastros suddenly bucks Red Mystic Titan off his back and returns to Koragg. Koragg faces Red Mystic Titan and tells him there is something different about him, and then leaves. Later, Nick and Udonna walk in the woods. Nick tells Udonna he believes Catastros helped them, because he helped them. Udonna agrees and tells Nick the next time they run into Catastros, Catastros will be their enemy once more. Nick is relieved about being release from the other dimension. Udonna tells Nick how his friend Phineas had helped the Rangers. Nick still can't believe his life involves having a half troll, half goblin for a friend and fighting evil. Udonna tells Nick that she is very proud of him. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas *Geoff Dolan as Koragg, The Knight Wolf (voice) *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Andrew Robertt as Morticon (voice) *Unknown as Rock Troll Errors *When Nick demorphs, he was wearing a different outfit while he was facing Catastros. *The dimension Nick gets put in has a filter on the background, this can be evidenced when Nick's morpher has a purple tint. Notes * Nick's Morpher looks a lot like the Dark WolzaPhone from Magiranger with the filter that caused it to have a purple tint, though with some slight changes like the number pad for the Red Ranger. * Rock Troll was Destroyed See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Mystic Force Category:Episode